A Tale of Two Guardians
by Beretta 92FS
Summary: Aww, Wakka came to save the day. Isn't he such a hero? How will Lulu deal with her new disability? Will it hinder her from loving Wakka? (Not frickin likely! - Tidus). Drop me a review, ya?
1. One Sunny Besaid Afternoon...

1 A Tale of Two Guardians  
  
A Romantic FFX Fic by Beretta  
  
The beaches of Besaid were always a location of pure relaxation and fun in the sun. Such was the case for the youngest members of the seven. Tidus and Yuna frolicked in the water, tossing a blitzball back and forth, as Tidus took Yuna under as his protégé.  
  
But as usual, Lulu had insisted that the two have a chaperone. So there they were, Wakka sitting on the sand watching Tidus and Yuna, as Lulu sat under the shade of a tree reading one of her books.  
  
Watching the two of them was just one of Wakka's favorite things to stare at. It was like Chappu was with him as Tidus, and it just felt so relieving that Chappu would never be forgotten through Tidus. Much like Yuna was like a little sister to Lulu and Wakka, Tidus was a sort of sibling to Wakka. But Lulu…she still hadn't really warmed up to him. So she always sent Wakka to watch the two of them, so that nothing went wrong.  
  
Wakka wanted Lulu to come see the joy that he had always been asked to watch. So his glance shifted from the young couple to Lulu. He waved and called out…"Hey Lulu, come sit over here, ya?"  
  
Lulu looked up from her book. It never failed. She would get engrossed into her book, and someone would tear her away from it. She slipped her bookmark into place, and stood up. She picked up the front of her dress slightly, and walked through the sand to Wakka…"Is this important?"  
  
"Sure it is!" Wakka exclaimed. "Just look at 'em!" He indicated Tidus and Yuna…"I've never seen them so happy before!"  
  
Lulu groaned. She slowly sat on a beach towel next to Wakka…"If he tries anything, I'll snap his neck in half and use his hair to make a new plushie…" Lulu murmured. She was so protective of Yuna, it wasn't even funny. Because he was so much like Chappu…  
  
Wakka looked back to Tidus and Yuna…"Aw come on Lulu! They've been through plenty together, I don't think he'd want to try anything now, ya?"  
  
Lulu simply looked back at them before standing back up. She proceeded back to her palm tree, and sat there, picking up her plushie, examining it…  
  
Wakka just sighed a frustrated sigh and watched Tidus and Yuna. Why couldn't Lulu just open her eyes and accept Tidus for who he was? His stomach then growled. He looked to the picnic basket they had brought. Was it time to have lunch? He started unfolding the blanket…  
  
Lulu finished examining her Moogle plushie. She inserted two fingers into a small hole inside the side of the plushie, and pulled out a letter. It had been from Chappu. The paper had been folded and read many times, some of the ink had from past tears. Lulu tried to control herself, but it was no use. Tears streamed down her cheeks, as she sniffled quietly.  
  
Wakka, having just taken a bite out of his sandwich ahead of time, stared pulling out the various components of your typical picnic. It was entirely packed by Yuna and Tidus, so Wakka just pulled out what was inside. Four sandwiches, a pitcher of fruit juice, some cookies Yuna had baked…He decided to let Lulu know of the lunch before Tidus and Yuna came and consumed it all. He began speaking as he turned to Lulu…"Ey Lulu? Come have some lu-."  
  
He was cut off when he saw Lulu's face dripping with tears. His expression grew worried, as he got up and started to walk towards her.  
  
Lulu caught sight of Wakka. She tried to brush aside her tears and mask her sorrow, but it wasn't much in the end. She stood up and looked to Wakka, her face slightly red…"I-I'm alright Wakka. I'm going to go for a walk…"  
  
Wakka shook his head, his expression still worried. But that didn't mask his accent, as he followed her, speaking out…"Hey, I've known you for one heck of a while, I know when something's not right with you Lulu…" He thought for a moment… what usually bothers Lulu besides Tidus? Something snapped in his mind…"This is about Chappu, ya?"  
  
She stopped when the name hit her ears like a sword. She lowered her head, and spoke, not facing Wakka…"That and everything…fighting because of the actions of people many ages ago…why do we have to do this Wakka? Chappu is gone…"  
  
He started his slow approach towards Lulu again. He prayed that Tidus and Yuna were minding their own business, but not taking advantage of their chaperone's absence…"I dunno Lulu. I guess someone had to do something about it. And besides, people look up to us!." Once he was behind her, he placed his right hand on her shoulder…"How many people are capable of what we've done, ya?"  
  
Lulu, who used to be proud of shaking off Wakka's touch, felt a sting in her heart. She turned around and began sobbing loudly, attaching her arms around Wakka and not letting go, letting years of sorrow out at once…"Why do I feel so alone Wakka?"  
  
If it distracted Tidus and Yuna from the two of them, he wouldn't care if they were having sex on the beach right now. He placed his hands on Lulu's back, the upper one rubbing her shoulders…"It's okay Lulu, Chappu's always gonna be with you. Just think of Tidus as his way of staying in your memory, ya?"  
  
Suddenly, she felt warm, and fuzzy…because of both Chappu and Wakka. She loosened her grip, and through tear stained eyes, looked up to him…"I guess…ya?" She giggled, her sorrow disappearing. She actually smiled…  
  
Wakka grinned, Lulu seemed to be back to normal, or at least civil anyway. He patted her back once more, and placed his hands on her elbows…"You know Lulu, you're allowed to talk to people about these things, ya?" He chuckled…"And quit crying over Chappu! You're makin all his friends on the Farplane jealous!"  
  
Lulu blushed, and smiled. She picked up her plushie from the ground, removed the letter from inside, and handed Wakka the plushie…"Go on and serve lunch. I need to go talk to someone, ok?"  
  
"Sure thing Lulu!"  
  
Lulu nodded, and walked back towards the beach, walking along the shoreline away from Tidus and Yuna…  
  
Wakka looked at the Moogle plushie in his hands…he spoke to it…"Is there something about Lulu you're not telling me, eh?" He laughed, and made his way towards the picnic area…"Hey, lovebirds! Lunch is on!"  
  
Tidus and Yuna made their way over to the picnic area, as Wakka started handing them their food…  
  
Lulu had made it a decent distance away from the others, until she reached a large rock sticking out of the sand. She picked up the hem of her dress and sat upon it. She looked to the letter, then to the clear skies and the sun…"I'll be strong Chappu…no more tears. You'll always be with me…" With that said, her fingers darted around the letter, tearing it into nothingness, the wind carrying the shreds of paper across the horizon.  
  
She then got up from the stone, and walked back towards the others. Rather than sit with them, she headed back to her tree, to read. She wasn't all that hungry.  
  
Wakka nodded and smiled to Lulu as she walked back. Hopefully she was feeling better. The trio had just finished off their sandwiches, and were staring to feast on Yuna's cookies. Wakka smiled as he ate them. They were actually pretty good. He looked to Tidus. He looked like he thought the same thing. If food was the way to a man's heart, Yuna had the bragging rights to Tidus for about at least another thousand years.  
  
He thought Lulu just had to try one. He turned around, and yelled out to her…"Eh, heads up Lulu!" He tossed one of the cookies at her.  
  
The cookie landed nicely in Lulu's lap. She looked at it for a moment, then slipped it between her index and middle finger. She took a bite into it…she smiled. They were pretty good! She gave a thumbs-up to Yuna, and a little wink to Wakka, before turning back to her book…  
  
Wakka smiled, and looked back to Tidus and Yuna. He spoke…"Hey, I been meaning to ask you guys, what's all that screaming I keep hearing at night coming from your tent?"  
  
Both Tidus and Yuna blushed madly. Tidus scratched the back of his head…"Er…um…"  
  
As if on some kind of parental instinct, you'd think an exclamation mark had appeared above her head. She lowered her book, and looked over to the three…"They DIDN'T?!"  
  
Wakka opted to try and cover for the two of them, seeing as he did owe Tidus a favor…"They did! Tidus pulled off the Jecht Mark Three shot! Yuna was so proud!"  
  
Lulu rolled her eyes. Sure Wakka was cute and sweet, but when it came right down, he couldn't lie his way out of a wet paper bag. She gave him a dirty look and gestured for him to come to her.  
  
Wakka blinked…"Uh-oh…why don't you two try that fruit punch I made?" He left the couple to try it out, whilst he walked over to Lulu, expecting a slap/good shot of Thundara…he sat down in front of her, and started…"Well they've been together almost a year now, you didn't think it would never happen did ya?"  
  
Lulu looked up. She curled her fingers to her right hand around the wild frock that was Wakka's hair, and played with it…"You didn't have to put them through the grinder like that…" Her voice was actually a bit different than normal. It sounded…friendly.  
  
Wakka shrugged…"Ah well, too late now…" He looked to Tidus and Yuna, then back at Lulu…"Besides, if he knows how much you protect Yuna, you think he's gonna pull something that'll make YOU mad?"  
  
Lulu let go of his hair, letting it stick up naturally…"If Braska was still around, he'd have both our asses if we had a pregnant summoner on our hands…And what are you implying about making ME mad?" She grabbed Wakka's face, and held it an inch from hers, raising her left eyebrow a-la The Rock…  
  
Wakka sweatdropped, nervous. Lulu was the LAST person you'd probably want mad at you. He tried to think of something…"Well uh…your magics hurt a LOT, I don't think he'd want to chance it??" He hoped that idea would pass. He didn't want to offend Lulu in any way, not that he was afraid, but he cared for Lulu.  
  
Lulu shook her head, and let his face go, leaning against the tree trunk…"Are you kidding? He'd cut me up good…" She stared up into the sky…  
  
Wakka sat down next to her, leaning against the tree as well. If the trunk was divided into four pieces, Wakka would be sitting in one piece, and Lulu sitting in the one next, so they weren't really beside each other.  
  
A thought crossed Lulu's mind. She looked to Wakka, or at least what of Wakka she could see…"Wakka? What do you remember about childhood?"  
  
He blinked a few time at her question. He could remember her as a child…he always thought she was cute, but politics were politics…"Yeah…why you askin?"  
  
Lulu smiled, setting her hand closest to Wakka down in the sand between them…"You were always so cute and adorable when you were little. Always wanting to settle conflicts with peace…"  
  
Wakka blushed lightly, but was in a good enough spot to hide it. He scratched the back of his head…"Aw shucks…" He decided to talk about her in turn…"All us guys thought you were pretty cute, but when you started shocking the heck out of anyone who disagreed with you, we all kinda stayed away, ya?"  
  
Lulu sighed a bit, looking down at her lap, or at least what could be seen, due to…natural circumstances for her…"Really? I guess I was a bit…mean…"  
  
Wakka shook his head…"Naaah…You were just protectin' the ones you cared about!" His hand slowly linked with Lulu's hand in the sand, holding it gently…"And that's what bein' a guardian's all about, eh?"  
  
Lulu looked down at their linked hands, and felt the same fuzzy feeling overcoming her again. She looked up to Wakka, a smile crossing her lips. She wiggled over towards Wakka, and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder…"Yeah…I guess it is…  
  
*****  
  
Off to a decent start aren't we? Aww…it's cute isn't it? Well, if you give enough R&Rs, I might just continue it! 


	2. Dinner That Night (Or ''Annie Get Your T...

Dinner that night. (Or "Annie get your Translator!")  
  
The Seven Do-Gooders were all inside a newly opened family restaurant operated by the Al Bhed. It gave a lovely new reputation for them, as it was an establishment that was well cherished by the people of Besaid. The name of the restaurant was "Wra Ym-Prat lyva", or "Al-Bhed Café". The gang rather liked it because they could try their second language, while Rikku could just point and laugh like a French man laughing at an American.  
  
The Guarded, aka Yuna, Tidus, and Rikku, were seated at a smaller table while Auron, Wakka, Lulu, and Kimari were seated at a larger one. Yuna usually cooked for the bunch, but Lulu felt like treating them all to dinner. Wakka must have really gotten through to her.  
  
Over at the smaller table, the Al-Bhed waiter, who recognized Rikku from many occasions, was taking their orders…  
  
"Fryd femm oui ryja?"  
  
Rikku looked to Yuna and Tidus…"What are you guys gonna have?"  
  
Yuna spoke first…"I'll just have a salad."  
  
"Aaah…gimmie a steak! Well done!" Tidus quirked out.  
  
Rikku looked to the waiter…"Cra'mm ryja y ducc cymyt, re'mm ryja y famm tuha cdayg, yht e'mm ryja dra vecr yht lrebc."  
  
The waiter nodded…"Ed crymm pa tuha", then walked off…  
  
Yuna looked to Rikku…"I think I understood most of what was said!"  
  
Rikku smiled. "Knayd!"  
  
Another waiter and a translator were up at the Guardian's table…"Fryd femm oui ryja? Dre "Ronso"?"  
  
The translator spoke, looking to Kimari…"What will you have?"  
  
Kimari spoke up…"Kimari want spicy ribs and chicken wings!"  
  
The translator looked to the waiter…" Dre "Ronso" femm ryje dre fehkc cbaleym"  
  
Auron looked up…"I'll have a steak and a draft…"  
  
"Ra femm ryve dre cdage yht y paan."  
  
Lulu looked up from her menu…"I'll have the chicken soup and a roll."  
  
"Dre pypa femm ryje dre cuib yht y numm."  
  
Lulu raised a brow…"I know what that meant!" The first two words sounded something to her like "The Babe." Wow, she was thought of as cute? Wakka wasn't kidding…  
  
Wakka looked to Lulu, then to the translator…"Eh, so many things to choose from…ah heck, I'll have what Lulu's having, ya?"  
  
"Fyggy fyhdc dre mysa. Thank you, we'll have your orders in a few minutes."  
  
Auron adjusted his shades, then looked to Wakka…"So, I assume Tidus behaved well this afternoon?"  
  
Wakka shrugged…"Ya know, you ask me that same question everyday, and the answer's still da same. Yeah, he was pretty good!"  
  
Auron nodded…"Good."  
  
Kimari pretty much kept quiet. Even through all that he had been through, he was still quieter than Auron.  
  
Lulu looked over at the kids. What were they talking about now? She looked over to Wakka…"Why're you having the same thing as me?"  
  
Wakka looked back, keeping quiet…"I couldn't think of anything I wanted, so I figured I'd trust your choice, ya?"  
  
Lulu smiled, looking back over to the Guarded…  
  
  
  
"Hey, quit talking in Al-Bhed, I got the point!" Tidus quipped at Rikku.  
  
"Yff, lusa uh Tidus! Oui kuddy maynh cusadesa!"  
  
"Come on Rikku! I know what that meant, but it's night time! I'll forget it an hour after you teach me!"  
  
Yuna snuggled up against Tidus…"Maybe it's for the best?"  
  
"But…but…" Tidus caught a glimpse of the translator with the waitor…"The translator'll be out of a job! Do you want that to happen?"  
  
Rikku spoke in english for once…"He's got a part time job as the playbook manager for the Al Bhed Psyches!"  
  
"But…but…oh all right, tell me what he's saying now…"  
  
Yuna smiled and placed a little peck on his cheek.  
  
  
  
Lulu spoke up…"Aww…it's cute. Rikku's telling Tidus what the translator's saying so he'll learn Al Bhed."  
  
Wakka looked over…"Naah, he's probably just trying to get Rikku off his back about it."  
  
Lulu smiled at Wakka…"Well, either way, it's still cute."  
  
Lulu hadn't been unhappy ever since that afternoon, when she confided in Wakka. She was surprised too that he listened and didn't mock her or anything.  
  
Auron had been watching Wakka and Lulu…Were they becoming an item? He had seen Tidus look at many a girl like Wakka had looked at Lulu. Perhaps? But best not to get involved. He looked as he saw the waiter heading solo to the kids' table.  
  
  
  
"Rana ec ouin cymyt sytysa." The waiter placed the salad in front of Yuna.  
  
"He said "Here is your salad madame" ." Rikku whispered to Yuna, as she nodded.  
  
"Dre kahdmasyh'c cdayg..." as he placed the steak in front of Tidus.  
  
"The gentleman's steak…"  
  
"Yht Rikku'c vecr yht lrebc. E'mm caht dre lralg du dre ytimdc." The waiter placed a plate of fish and chips on Rikku's placemat, then headed back towards the kitchen…  
  
"He'll send the check to the adults. Did you catch most of that?"  
  
Tidus nodded slowly…"I think I got most of it."  
  
Yuna patted Tidus gently, as they began to eat…  
  
  
  
Later on…  
  
The food had all been paid for, and the most of the seven were either socializing, or had left the place. Tidus was trying to understand Rikku's Al Bhed, while Yuna was sound asleep on his shoulder. Auron and Kimari were having a small dicussion about weapons and drinks.  
  
Which left Lulu and Wakka not present at the restaurant. Wakka was sitting on the shore of the beach, arms folded around his knees, his blitzball sitting in the sand next to him. He was staring at the cloudless night, as the stars twinkled and shone brightly, accompanying a half moon.  
  
A variety of things ran through his head. The first one was just how nice that soup was. Nice and warm. Even cleared up a stuffed nose he was starting to get. Then the events from several hours ran through his head. Watching Tidus and Yuna, talking with Lulu, then comforting her when years of sorrow decided they wanted to come out all at once. Then the moment they had shared…he stared up at the skies…  
  
Lulu leaned against the palm tree, watching Wakka from a distance. The setting was just so perfect, but she wanted to wait and see what he was doing before sitting down next to him.  
  
To Wakka, it was as though Chappu was up there, looking down on him…"Hey little bro…What you laughin at?" He waited, as if he was getting a response…he was talking to absolutely nothing, but he imagined that Chappu was really there…"Well, I-ah…yeah, I do love her, I guess I can't really deny it anymore…"  
  
Lulu's heart skipped a beat, as her eyelids opened slightly more. Was he telling the truth? Well he wouldn't lie to his only brother. She stood in wait, listening…  
  
"Well it's not like you're an expert on the subject! …Okay fine, so maybe you are. Well…what should I do?" He sat there for a few minutes, nodding periodically, as if being told what to do…"Well, you see more of her than I do, do you think it's worth it?" He sat there, and waited a bit longer…"Well…I'm too nervous to just tell her…I said quit laughin! Ah well…g'night brudda…" Wakka looked down from the sky, and stared at the twilight horizon…  
  
Lulu stood there, at a loss for words. He did love her. He was just too scared to tell her. A little grin crossed her dark lips. It was so much like Wakka to be afraid. It was cute…he could take on Sinspawn after Sinspawn, but he couldn't work up the courage to admit his feelings for her. But…then again, she wasn't too much different either. Up until that day, she hadn't ever confided in Wakka like she had then. But if neither of them came to the other, they'd never know if they were in love. She swallowed hard, and walked barefoot towards Wakka, her manicured hand resting on his shoulder…"Hey Wakka…"  
  
Wakka blinked, then looked up at Lulu. "Oh…Hi Lulu."  
  
Lulu picked up the hem of her dress, and sat down next to Wakka, mimicking his sitting pose, her arms folded over her knees. She too was nervous, and she didn't want to get right to the point…"What did you think of dinner Wakka?"  
  
Wakka looked to her, setting his hands down in the sand, stretching out his legs. He smiled…"It was pretty good. Thanks for taking us all out!"  
  
Lulu nodded and smiled back…"You're welcome. I guess I was just feeling happy…"  
  
Wakka thought of something. How long had she actually been there? He decided to just let her tell him through actions… "What did you think of the place?"  
  
Lulu looked up at the sky now, trying to get up the courage to ask him…"Oh it's always been good. I just picked it because it gives Tidus an opportunity to learn some Al Bhed, and it gives Rikku a chance to use it."  
  
Wakka nodded. "True, true…"  
  
Lulu looked down at her lap…"Wakka, there's something I've been meaning to tell you…"  
  
Wakka raised a brow at her actions, placing his hands in his lap…"What is it Lulu?"  
  
Lulu had thought she had worked up the courage to tell him, but she ran out of it. She sat there, speechless, as she gazed into Wakka's eyes…  
  
Wakka blinked, looking at her…"Did you forget?"  
  
Lulu hesitated, then nodded…"Yeah, I did…"  
  
Wakka grinned lightly, scootching an inch closer to her…"That's alright, I think I can help you remember it…" He removed his hands from his lap. His right arm was extended around her shoulder, letting her lean into him, as his left hand held her right.  
  
Lulu looked down at their linked hands, then up at Wakka, surprised. She gazed into his eyes, as did he.  
  
Their heads tilted in opposite directions, their lips pressing into each other as they enjoyed love's first kiss.  
  
It lasted several minutes, before Lulu slowly pulled back from it…  
  
Wakka smiled at her…"Did you remember?"  
  
Lulu nodded, her vibrant smile never fading…"Yes. I love you Wakka…"  
  
"And I love you too Lulu…"  
  
Hours later, they were both lying down on the sand, Lulu secured in Wakka's arms, as they slept in peace…  
  
*****  
  
Aww…isn't it so sweet? They admitted they're both in love. And translating stuff into Al Bhed was actually pretty fun. There's a translator at http://www.pixelscapes.com/twoflower/albhed.html if you feel you need it. What'll happen the next day? Review and you might just find out! 


	3. The next Day (Or ''Get the Freaking Umbr...

The Next Morning (Or "Get the Freaking Umbrella"!)  
  
Lulu was the first to awaken. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, focusing on what she would eventually identify as Wakka's chest. She managed to lift her head up to look up at his face. She smiled…she was so comfy, and he was so cute. Then she realized something – They hadn't gone back to camp! Were the others out looking for them?  
  
She slowly managed to squirm free of Wakka's arms. He seemed to be more tired than she was, as all he did was murmur and roll in the other direction, still asleep. She dusted some of the sand from her pretty grey dress, and started up the path back towards the camp. But she would be interrupted by a voice…  
  
"So I've found you…"  
  
She stopped suddenly, and turned around to see Auron. She raised a brow, a little cross…"What are you doing here?"  
  
Auron chuckled lightly, looking out to the sea, then to her…"I've only been here a few minutes, but I'm finding out more with each second…"  
  
Lulu lowered her head, a small blush crossing her light cheeks. She looked back up at Auron…"What do you mean?"  
  
Auron was leaning against another palm tree. He adjusted his shades somewhat…"I saw Wakka look at you at dinner the same way Tidus looks at Yuna…"  
  
Lulu smiled slightly…"Yeah…I guess he has…"  
  
Auron nodded, turning to leave back for the encampment…"I'll let everyone else know you two are alright. The chef's tired from last night, so breakfast is on your own…" He then started walking down the path.  
  
But Lulu called out…"Auron?"  
  
He turned around…  
  
"Could you maybe…not tell anyone? Can they find out for themselves?"  
  
Auron nodded…"How else did I come across that information?" He then turned and proceeded back towards camp.  
  
Lulu sighed a bit, relieved. She looked down at her bare feet, then to her thigh-high boots leaning on a tree. She had removed them the previous night so she could feel the nice touch of the sand on her toes. She picked them up, placed her right leg on a stump, tugged the boot on, and did the same with the other leg. She pulled her dress back down, and walked back towards the shoreline where Wakka still slept.  
  
She kneeled before Wakka, and placed her left palm on his cheek.  
  
It was enough to wake him up. A soft groan left his lips, as his eyes slowly opened, resting upon the figure that sat in front of him…"Mornin Lulu…"  
  
Lulu smiled down on him, rubbing his cheek lightly…"Morning sleepyhead…"  
  
Wakka smiled back up at her, enjoying her soft touch. Yyyep, he was definitely in love with her. He gently rubbed up to her hand with his nose. "Should we head back now?"  
  
Lulu nodded, taking back her hand, slowly getting to her feet…"Tidus and Yuna must have stayed up late, because she isn't making breakfast." She extended her hand to help Wakka to his feet.  
  
He accepted her hand gently, getting up to his feet without a hitch. He then began to dust the sand from him with his hands.  
  
Lulu planted a little peck on Wakka's cheek, before backing up. She felt like a total ditz at the moment, but hey, she was in love, there was reason enough all by itself there. She extended her hand…"Shall we head on to camp?"  
  
Wakka touched the spot she had planted her lips on. A small imprint of her lipstick was on his cheek. His cheeks flushed a light shade of crimson as he took her hand in his…"Sounds like a plan, ya?"  
  
And so the two of them walked hand in hand back towards the camp…  
  
  
  
"Quiiiiiit it Rikku!" Tidus was lying on the ground outside his tent, tired. He and Yuna had stayed up, but it had been all romantic cuddling and kissing. He tried to swat at Rikku, half asleep…  
  
Rikku giggled, dodging the blow…" Yff...lusa uh Tidus, oui'na hu vih!"  
  
Tidus whined lightly…"I don't care if I'm no fun! I'm tired!"  
  
Yuna poked her head out of the tent, as it was evident a blanket was wrapped around her body…she too, was tired…"Could you please be a little quieter Rikku? I'd like to sleep please…"  
  
"Ey! That's enough Rikku, leave the lovebirds alone!"  
  
Rikku looked up to see Wakka and Lulu. They were standing normal, no hand in hand. Seems they didn't want them to find out, but they prayed that Auron could keep his big beak shut about it…  
  
"Please Rikku!" Lulu started, strict and firm…"A summoner needs her rest!"  
  
Rikku nodded, grumbling quietly as she made her way to a fireplace, where she was boiling some rice, a la Survivor. Yuna was pretty much the only person qualified to cook, except for Lulu, her trainer in that quality.  
  
Lulu walked up to Yuna's head poked out of the tent, and patted her on the head gently…"There you go. You can rest now."  
  
"Thank you Lulu!" She pulled her head back inside, and most likely rest her petite frame back on the bed.  
  
Lulu smiled, and walked over to the fireplace to help out Rikku with her rice.  
  
Tidus got up and performed the standard issue "Getting up in the morning" stretch. He covered a yarn with his left palm, then walked over to Wakka…"Hey, where've you been Wakka? We had Auron out looking for you guys!"  
  
Wakka had already thought of a decent alibi, but like Lulu had thought, he couldn't really lie his way out of a wet paper bag. He looked towards the cloudy skies, then to Tidus…"Ah, Lulu just wanted to go for a walk, and I guess she wanted someone to talk to. I guess we walked too far…"  
  
Tidus hesitated, then nodded. He figured he wasn't telling the whole truth, but with Wakka, his lies would reveal themselves eventually anyway.  
  
Kimari was huddled over the fireplace with Lulu and Rikku, trying to find a spot to grill some of the leftovers from the last night's meal for breakfast.  
  
But where was Auron?  
  
Standing off in a bit of a clearing a ways away, in front of a forest. He was staring at the skies…he then spoke aloud to himself…"The weather will be an inconvenience to today's plans…"  
  
That day, they were going to pit Yuna's aeons against each other in battles, for the heck of it, just to see who would come out on top, despite the fact they all knew Anima would rejoice in victory anyway.  
  
Auron turned back and walked towards the camp, more specifically Yuna's tent. He cleared his throat, and spoke from the outside of her tent…"Lady Yuna?"  
  
There was a bit of a sound of ruffling, then Yuna peeked her head out, no longer hiding her frame in a blanket, as she was clothed once more. She stepped out…"Yes Sir Auron?"  
  
"The weather will be inclimate today. It is best we delay the Aeon tournament for a later date."  
  
Yuna frowned, then nodded…"Yes. Thank you Sir Auron."  
  
  
  
Some time later…  
  
It was truly raining cats and dogs. Rain was coming down like points racked up against the Aurochs. Indeed Auron's weather forecast had proved true. Which had been a shame, as Auron had made a wager against Kimari that Anima would LOSE. He would have likely lost anyway.  
  
The seven of them were inside a much larger tent, suited for all seven of them. They would gather in there from time to time, for fun, or shelter from the rain, when they didn't feel like running out to the beach and frolicking in the showers.  
  
Yuna was, predictably, resting in Tidus's lap and arms. Kimari was seated on his own little section. Auron was sitting next to Rikku, as Wakka and Lulu sat next to each other, about a foot apart, unsure as to how to act in front of the others.  
  
Rikku was tired. She kept unintentionally leaning on Auron, struggling to keep her eyes open. But then Auron told her to just go ahead and lean…"Rest child…"  
  
Auron smirked lightly, then turned his attention to Wakka and Lulu…"So, when are you two going to tell us where you really were?"  
  
Wakka and Lulu's spines chilled. They looked to Auron, Wakka speaking out…"Eh, what do you mean?"  
  
Tidus looked to Wakka and Lulu, getting some ideas…"Yeah! Go on, tell us!"  
  
Rikku, half asleep, managed to blurt out a similar chant…"Teeeeeell us!"  
  
Lulu looked down, and blushed deeply. They might as well find out now, they had managed to keep them out of the loop for almost a full day. She figured one gesture would satisfy them. She scootched over to Wakka, and lay down, resting her upper back in his arms. Wakka patted her shoulder lightly, a bit of a blush on his cheeks as well…"Aw shucks…"  
  
There was a bit of a silence, before Yuna spoke up…"I'm so happy for you two!"  
  
Wakka looked to Yuna…"Eh?"  
  
Yuna wiggled out of Tidus's lap, and sat up…"You two have been my Guardians for as long as I can remember! I just felt it in my heart that Yevon would bless you two in return!"  
  
Then she started clapping…then everyone was. Tidus was even hooting for the heck of it. Wakka and Lulu just blushed and smiled, as they shared a simple, yet passionate kiss…  
  
Kimari groaned, digging out a wallet…"Aww…Kimari think this very sweet, but Kimari now owe Auron fifty gil!"  
  
Wakka looked to Auron…"Don't tell me you bet on this too, ya?"  
  
Rikku giggled, then answered for Auron…"Oh good, I was afraid he'd have to tell you!"  
  
They all shared a good laugh, as Lulu cooed lightly, resting in Wakka's arms.  
  
Tidus spoke up…"Hey, let's go for a swim! Last one changed and in the water's a lousy blitzer!  
  
That prompted the three kids to rush to their tents, and change as fast as they could. Auron blinked, suddenly not having Rikku leaning on him now. He shrugged, and took a sip of his draft…  
  
Wakka slowly got to his feet…"Well, I guess I better watch them. You gonna come Lulu?"  
  
Lulu had rarely gone to the beach to swim, let alone change into a swimsuit to tan. She thought for a moment, then looked up to Wakka…"Why not? I'll go and change!"  
  
Which left Auron and Kimari in the big tent to discuss what they would wager on next…  
  
*****  
  
So now everyone's in the know! Lulu sure has changed. Well, while I try and discover what size suit would fit Lulu best (XD), why don't you send in a lovely review? Come on, you know you wanna… 


	4. Trouble in Paradise (Or ''Besaid Five-YO...

Trouble in Paradise (or "Besaid Five-YO!")  
  
The trio of Tidus, Yuna, and Rikku frolicked in the waves like the carefree spirits that they were. Tidus was wearing a simple black pair of shorts, Yuna was wearing a green one-piece swimsuit, and Rikku was wearing an orange two piece. Wakka was lying on the wet sand in his ordinary blitz attire, which he already used to swim in anyway. She was waiting on Lulu to arrive…  
  
He felt a boot nudge him in the shoulder. He looked up…  
  
The sight would make the average male turn their neck and possibly break it in the process. She wore a grey tankini, similar to the color of her dress. The top was halter and trimmed with fur like her dress. Her bottom wasn't revealing enough to be erotic, but revealing enough that running around in it would probably be a bad idea. She still wore her thigh high boots, not planning on going for a swim. She sat down next to Wakka, before lying down, her shoulders across his chest…her light brown eyes eventually locked with Wakka's face…"You like?" She smiled.  
  
One word and only one word was running through his mind at that moment – 'Wow'. He was speechless…she was beautiful, even borderline sexy. But that wasn't really Wakka's type of words. He whistled in approval…"Wow…you look stunning Lulu! I mean it, ya?" He slipped an arm under hers, resting his hand on her belly button…  
  
The rain was still pouring, but Lulu didn't mind the least bit if she was with Wakka. She snuggled in closer, the side of her face resting on Wakka's washboard chest. She cooed happily…"Yuna and the others having fun?"  
  
Wakka nodded, smiling down at the mass of jet black hair resting upon him. He raised his hand, and gently stroked her neck and chin with his index, middle, and third fingers…"Tidus's giving Yuna another piggyback ride, and Rikku's splashing them with water, ya? You should take a look, it's cute!"  
  
Lulu looked over to the three of them, and smiled. She placed a little peck on his chest, and slowly sat up. She began removing her thigh boots. Wakka sat up as well…"Gonna go join them?" He sneaked a quick look at her cute little behind, before looking back at her removing her boots.  
  
Lulu nodded, handing Wakka her boots. She got to her feet, and started walking towards the water, swaying her hips for fun, turning her glance and smiling at Wakka. Wakka blushed and waved, as she waded into the water, starting to splash Tidus and Yuna…  
  
  
  
Auron and Kimari were as predicted, back in the tent, trying to figure out what they could wager money on. As of then, they had decided to scrap the bet about Anima winning, and decided to wager on the other individual battles the aeons would engage in at some point. Auron chuckled, and sipped his draft, then looked to Kimari…"So…what else would you like to wager on? Let's make it interesting…something involving that item…  
  
Wakka laughed out loud, then looked back to Auron…"Twenty gil say Lulu is wearing thong!"  
  
Auron's lips curled into a grin. It sounded like her style, but he usually never walked away from a bet when there was a 50% chance of him wining. He shook Kimari's hand…"Certainly an odd bet, but worthy of a wager none the less…"  
  
Kimari added that wager to the growing list of topics being wagered on.  
  
Auron froze suddenly, sensing something. He sat there for a minute, as Kimari watched him, not saying a word. Auron then got up to his feet, staring at the opening in the top of the cone shaped tent. Kimari spoke up…"Auron sense something wrong?"  
  
Auron nodded, looking towards the exit to the tent…"I feel a disturbance…we should depart…"  
  
He then began walking out of the tent. Kimari quickly followed soon after…  
  
  
  
They continued to play in the water, Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu for the very first time. Wakka was still lying on the wet sand, but he had given them his blitzball to play with.  
  
It was Tidus and Yuna against Rikku and Lulu. The score was tied eight to eight, in a simple game of volleyball with an invisible net. Tidus served the ball…"Here we go!"  
  
Tidus sent a spike towards Rikku. Rikku managed to hit the ball up in the air towards Lulu, who hopped up into the air and spiked it.  
  
Somehow, Yuna managed to send the shot back into the air, but it missed going over Tidus's head and went towards Lulu. She playfully hopped into the air, clung to the ball with her arms and legs, and landed in the water. They all laughed.  
  
But then, quick-paced footsteps could he heard running towards the shore. Wakka looked behind him to see…Auron and Kimari? He got up…"Hey, what's the deal, ya?"  
  
Auron ran right past him and in the middle of the pouring rain, clapped both his hands around his mouth like a megaphone, and called out…"Fiends!"  
  
The four of them all turned towards Auron, even Lulu who was floating on the blitzball.  
  
Suddenly, something clamped around Lulu's leg. It wasn't like a beartrap, but it was soft and gummy. It didn't stop from trying to pull her under though. She gasped and flailed her arms around, trying to stay up, but she lost hold of the blitzball and was pulled under.  
  
Wakka's eyes went wide. "LULU!" He clambered to his feet and rushed into the water, quickly getting into a decent stroke swim towards the source of a bunch of air bubbles.  
  
Tidus, Yuna, and Rikku were both unarmed, and not dressed for combat. They quickly piled out of the water and took shelter below a tree.  
  
However, Auron and Kimari were armed and ready for combat. Kimari was wielding his pike, while Auron was toting his Masamune. They started walking through the water slowly.  
  
Whatever the heck it was that had a grip on Lulu suddenly splashed above the water. It was a gigantic blob. What looked like two flubbery arms and a face with two red eyes appeared in front of Wakka. Lulu was gripped by her right leg, dangling, screaming out in pain. She screamed Wakka's name and cried for help.  
  
Wakka quickly greeted what looked like the creature's teeth with a series of jabs and haymakers. He wasn't about to take something like this lying down. They seemed to suck his fists in, but it seemed like Wakka was more concerned with tearing the creature apart literally.  
  
The arm holding Lulu was greeted with Kimari's pike being thrown. It connected right at the socket, causing the greenish gel to turn blue. The arm numbed and fell off, causing Lulu to fall with it into the water, the weight of the arm pulling her down.  
  
Auron was next on the scene as Wakka dove underwater to free Lulu. He began to slice the living daylights out of that gelatin dish gone horribly wrong.  
  
Lulu was choking and starting to drown. She seriously felt threatened. Her magic was useless in this kind of a situation. Lightning would have hit everybody, water was useless, and blizaga wasn't going to make her escape any easier.  
  
Wakka locked glance with Lulu. His heart rate quickly heightened as the adrenaline rush that he would commonly get during the second half of a blitzball game overcame him. He dove at the arm, tearing it piece by piece away from Lulu's caught leg.  
  
Lulu's time was running out. Her right leg was numb; she couldn't feel it at all. Suddenly, she stopped struggling…  
  
Wakka finally freed Lulu from the trap of that arm, and pulled her into his arms. The two of them floated at the surface, as Wakka finally realized that Lulu had slipped unconscious. He quickly carried her in arm, trying to get her to shore…  
  
Auron had already sliced up the fiend into little individual servings. He eyed Wakka carrying Lulu…he slowly began chanting, as if something out of Moses, the water around Wakka began to separate, leaving a clear path for him to begin darting towards the sand.  
  
Out of breath, Wakka arrived at the shore, setting down Lulu. She was still out of it…he started getting her ready to perform CPR. He set her up, checked her airway, then pressed his lips to hers, breathing in…  
  
The other five were gathered around Wakka and Lulu, still trying to give him space. Yuna began praying to Yevon…  
  
Wakka removed his lips from hers, and began pumping her chest. He stopped, then pressed his lips to hers again, and then began pumping. All was silent…  
  
Lulu coughed suddenly then coughed again. Wakka stopped pumping then kneeled before her, gazing into her eyes, placing a palm on her cheek.  
  
Lulu coughed violently again, then murmured. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at Wakka…"Wakka…you saved me…"  
  
Wakka and everyone else sighed in relief. Yuna quit praying, and smiled. Wakka scratched the back of his head again, picking Lulu up into his arms, and stood up. He smiled, and held her close…"You A-OK Lulu?"  
  
Lulu nodded for a second…"I can't feel my right leg…it's numb…"  
  
Auron broke in…"That fiend grabbed you by that leg, it probably temporarily paralyzed it. It should be fine in a few days…"  
  
Lulu clung to Wakka, not wanting to be an inch from him. Her arms were around his chest like that thing had gripped her leg. She sniffled and began to cry quietly, burring her face into his chest.  
  
Wakka was holding her, one arm supporting her back; the other was below her knees, in a very meaningful way. He smiled, and pecked Lulu on the top of her hair…"You're going to be fine Lulu…" He decided to let her cry herself out again. It had been a rather big few days, and she probably still had some emotions to let out. She cried and sobbed as Wakka carried her back towards the camp. She eventually calmed down, and fell asleep in his arms…she murmured something in her sleep as they arrived…"I love you Wakka…"  
  
Wakka smiled, and pecked her one last time…"I love you too Lulu…"  
  
*****  
  
Aww, Wakka comes in to save the day ^_^. Lulu's leg will be out of it for a few days, but all the more reason to rest with Wakka! Give me another review; give me an excuse to write up the Aeon Tourney! 


	5. Campfire Time (Or ''Damnit, We're Out of...

Campfire Time (Or "Damnit, we're out of marshmallows!)  
  
The weather had managed to clear up just in time for the twilight display of the stars. The various white dots in the sky twinkled and shone brightly. The moon was bright and as white as ivory, creating a great source of natural light.  
  
But the majority of the sunlight was coming from the small section of the village of Besaid. The seven were holding a little campfire in a clearing inside a thick forest.  
  
Tidus, Yuna, and Rikku were sitting close to the fire, each of them roasting a variety of campfire goodies, ranging from marshmallows and hot dogs, to the remains of that fiend, which turned out to be pretty tasty once cooked. Kimari was looking through his pouch of gil. Auron kept creaming him in the bets. Auron was providing the entertainment, playing various tunes on a harmonica.  
  
Lulu was lying on a mattress that Wakka had brought out for her. She was wearing her usual dress corset top with sleeves, but she was still wearing her bathing suit bottom. She couldn't stand up to put her skirt on, and Wakka wasn't brave enough to ask to do it. But the campfire helped provide ample heat, if Wakka stroking her numb leg wasn't enough. She smiled and blushed periodically. Just because she couldn't move her leg, didn't mean she couldn't sense his touch. Wakka was sitting down next to her, stroking her legs, helping her feel warm. He'd do more, but hey, it's not comfortable to do that in front of witnesses.  
  
Yuna got up from her little perch next to the fireplace, and walked over to Lulu. Like Wakka, she too was concerned for her well being. She kneeled before her, her arms at her sides…"Are you feeling better Lulu?"  
  
Lulu nodded and smiled, bringing a manicured hand to her head, gently patting her…"I'm fine, thanks to Wakka."  
  
Wakka scratched the back of his head, his cheeks flushing crimson…"Aww…it was nothin, really…"  
  
Yuna smiled, and placed a small peck on Wakka's cheek. She stood back to her feet, looking down at Lulu and Wakka…"Yevon blessed you with the strength to save her! You should feel proud for Yevon to bless you so often!"  
  
With that said, Yuna walked back to the fireplace. She placed her hands to her mouth, and tried to cover up a giggle. Tidus had landed in the fire, put it out, and was now rolling around with a few flames on his overalls. He eventually managed to put them out, then stood back up, trying to look as if it never happened…"Um…You didn't see that!"  
  
Yuna and Rikku giggled, happy he wasn't harmed. They sat back down at the fire, then six eyes rested upon Lulu. Rikku spoke up…"Can you help us out Lulu?"  
  
Lulu nodded, and with a wave of her right hand, the fire was alive once more. They all let out a little cheer and went back to roasting some food.  
  
Lulu gestured for Wakka to come closer. He let his shoulders rest upon the mattress, letting his head lean against her chest, looking up at Lulu, upside down. He smiled as her fingers darted down to her chest, her palm resting around his shoulder and patting his chest…"Would you have saved me even if we didn't know we were both in love?"  
  
Wakka smiled and nodded…"Definitely! I'm a guardian, ya? It's my job!"  
  
Lulu placed a little peck on his forehead, then began playing with the large frock that was his hair. She smiled, as both her hands tried to pull his hair apart and mess up his do. Wakka didn't mind the least bit. "You're so sweet Wakka, I love you."  
  
Wakka let out a mock purr, outstretching an arm to rest on her side. He patted her lower back…"I love you too Lulu." He looked to her slightly blue right leg, then to Lulu's face…"What does your leg feel like?"  
  
Lulu looked down to it, then back to Wakka…"It feels numb, I can't make it bend my knee. But I can still feel your gentle touch…" She removed her hands from Wakka's now messy hair, and took his hand from her side in hers. She brushed his hand against his cheeks, holding his hand close to her heart, which was conveniently located below her massive chest…so it was a win-win situation.  
  
Wakka let her steer, smiling all the way. He looked to her leg. Despite being a tad bit blue, it was still elegant and very beautiful. His eyes darted back to her face…"I'll help you out for the next few days, ya?"  
  
Lulu smiled brightly, then placed a small peck on his hand. She rubbed it against her cheek once more, holding his hand tightly…"Thank you Wakka…that means so much to me." She let out a cute little yawn…  
  
Wakka let out a little yawn of his own. Carrying her around and fighting with that fiend had taken its toll on the two of them. He turned around, and kneeled before her…"Do you want to turn in for the night?"  
  
Lulu looked to the roaring fire, then to Auron who was still playing his harmonica. Her dark brown eyes eventually rested once more on Wakka…"Okay. But please…stay with me Wakka…" She let a tear run down her gentle skin…"I'm afraid something else will come after me…"  
  
Wakka nodded…"No problemo!" He slowly picked Lulu up into his arms, like he had done earlier that day. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and stayed close to him. Wakka's sight locked onto the others…"Go ahead and party on, we're gonna go to bed, ya?"  
  
The others called out various goodnight calls, and wished Lulu a quick recovery. Wakka carried Lulu to her tent…  
  
Not long later, their half-nude frames rested in a large sleeping bag. Lulu rested back-up, an arm over Wakka's chest, as she slept in peace. Wakka let her be as close as she wanted to be, not caring that she was baring more skin than she would let people see. One arm was kept at his side, while the other was firmly planted on her back as the harmonies of Auron's harmonica drifted him into the sweet dreams of him and the one he loved…  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Yeah, short chapter. Well, the point gets across doesn't it? Aww…now I have to make a romantic non-hentai fanart of Wakka and Lulu sleeping together =^_^=. Keep up the reviews people, give me that inspiration! *Poses all Superman like* 


End file.
